Knuckles' Chaotic Disease
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Knuckles has disappeared from his post as the guardian of the Master Emerald. Why did he run away? Or is he really in danger? Two Part Fanfic In One Part.
1. Knuckles' Disappearance

Chapter 1

Knuckles' Disappearance

Sonic was napping in a tree in Chris Thorndykes' backyard, until…

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" Tails cried.

Sonic got so startled he fell out of the tree.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic shouted, landing on his stomach.

Tails flew over to Sonic, who was lying on the ground.

"Sonic…" Tails started.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked, getting up off the ground.

"…It's Knuckles…" Tails continued.

"What about Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"…He's disappeared" Tails finished his sentence.

"Okay, where do we start looking?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge said that Knuckles disappeared while guarding the Master Emerald" Tails told Sonic.

"Then let's look around the scene of his disappearance then" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay" Tails said.

Sonic started running to the Master Emerald's Ancient Ruins, while Tails flew.

At the Master Emerald's Ancient Ruins, Rouge, Amy, Cream and Cheese were already there.

"About time, you got here" Amy exclaimed with her arms folded.

Sonic smiled weakly.

"So, what actually happened to Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge was flying above, when it happened" Cream told Sonic.

"Okay, Rouge, tell us what happened to Knuckles" Sonic said.

"Well, I was flying above the Master Emerald, when it suddenly unleashed a green light and Knuckles was then gone" Rouge explained.

"And how exactly could Knuckles have just disappeared?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Knuckles swore to protect the Master Emerald with his life…" Rouge started.

"And…" Sonic said, starting to get impatient.

"…And, the Master Emerald must've accidentally transported Knuckles into the Master Emerald not just his soul…" Rouge Continued.

"Why would the Master Emerald want Knuckles' soul?" Amy asked.

"So, in case Knuckles dies, the Master Emerald can rip a piece of his soul out of itself and put it into Knuckles' body" Rouge answered.

"That sounds really weird" Amy cried.

Rouge nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Cream asked.

"I know" Sonic started.

"What, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Tails, does you're teleporter watch still work?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked.

"Okay, Cream, Cheese, Rouge stay here and guard the Master Emerald, while Amy, Tails and I teleport into the Master Emerald and rescue Knuckles" Sonic explained his plan.

"That's a pretty good idea, Sonic" Tails said.

Sonic gave Tails his thumbs up.

"Getting teleported into the Master Emerald, where light is always around, could anything be more romantic" Amy exclaimed, spinning around.

"Okay, now let's get moving" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails nodded, then pushed a button on his teleporter and Amy, Tails and Sonic disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Good luck, you guys" Cream cried.

"Chao, chao" Cheese said.

"I hope they'll be okay too, Cheese, I really do" Cream said.


	2. The Dangers Inside The Master Emerald

Chapter 2

The Dangers Inside The Master Emerald

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"I think, I know" Tails answered.

"Where are we, then?" Sonic asked.

"The Master Emerald has 4 stages in it…" Tails started.

"What are the 4 stages?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, what are they?" Amy asked.

Amy pointed to something that looked like a chao, except it was white and had angel wings.

"They look like Chao, but there's something different about them" Sonic answered.

"They're called Quartz" Tails said.

"Quartz, what are they?" Amy asked.

"They're like an adult version of a Chao…" Tails started.

"Adult version of a Chao?" Amy and Sonic asked.

"…The 4 stages of the Master Emerald are like the 4 stages of a Chao…" Tails continued.

"Okay" Sonic exclaimed, listening carefully.

"…The bottom level is for the Chao eggs, the middle level is for the Chao and the two top parts are for…" Tails explained the 4 stages.

"Wait, two top parts?" Sonic asked.

"…Yes, when a Chao evolves into a Quartz or a Cratz they are taken into either the Quartz or Cratz garden" Tails finished.

"What are the Quartz and Cratz gardens?" Amy asked.

"The Quartz are like the angel Chao and Cratz are like the evil Chao" Tails told them.

"But how do they get taken into the higher levels?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the Master Emerald senses that a Chao may have evolved so it sends that Chao into they're next rightful stage" Tails answered.

"So, like if a chao has been bad it evolves into a Cratz and it get's taken into the Cratz garden?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded.

"So, after the 3rd stage there's no more stages?" Amy asked.

Tails nodded.

"Well, if we're going to find Knuckles we won't find him just standing around, will we" Sonic exclaimed, changing the subject.

Amy and Tails nodded.

Tails and Sonic looked to the right, while Amy looked to the left.

"Wait a minute, where's Amy?" Tails asked.

"Over there" Sonic said, pointing in the direction Amy was at.

Tails turned around and became scared.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails flew over to Amy, ignoring Sonic.

"Amy, don't go any further!" Tails shouted.

"Why not, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Because, you're just inches away from the Cratz garden!" Tails shouted to Amy.

Amy didn't understand what Tails was talking about. Amy didn't realize, but some Cratz were crawling behind her. Ready to drag Amy into they're garden. Sonic saw them and realized what they were going to do.

"Amy, look out!" Sonic shouted.

Amy turned around and saw what Sonic and Tails meant. Amy got out her hammer and started hitting the Cratz on the head.

"Don't you dare sneak up on a girl like that, Hmph!" Amy shouted at the Cratz.

"That was a close one, Amy" Tails cried.

Amy nodded, putting her hammer away.

"Wait a minute, maybe Knuckles is in the Cratz garden" Sonic said.

"Are you sure, Sonic, I mean those things nearly got Amy" Tails cried.

"Well, if me and Amy step foot in there they might capture us, but Tails you could fly over the Cratz garden and scan the area for Knuckles" Sonic explained.

"I just hope you're right, Sonic" Tails exclaimed, worried.

Tails then flew high into the air, so the Cratz wouldn't be able to reach him. But he was wrong. A bunch of Cratz appeared in front of him and grabbed his tails. They then dragged Tails under another group of Cratz.

"Sonic! Amy! Help!" Tails cried, before he was completely underneath.

"Tails!" Sonic and Amy cried.

"What are we going to do now, not only do we have to rescue Knuckles, but Tails now too" Amy exclaimed.


	3. Rescuing Tails

Chapter 3

Rescuing Tails

"How are we going to rescue, Tails?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I've got an idea" Sonic told Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Amy you distract the Cratz at the entrance, while I spindash into all the Cratz groups to see where Tails is, got it" Sonic explained his plan.

Amy nodded, then started running towards the Cratz garden entrance. Amy got out her hammer and started hitting every Cratz that got in her way. Meanwhile, Sonic spindashed into every Cratz group that was around.

"No sign of Tails yet" Sonic said.

_I've scattered every Cratz group apart, where could they be keeping Tails, unless…_Sonic thought.

Sonic walked over to the Cratz lake and looked into it.

"They dragged him to the bottom of the lake" Sonic cried.

_This is bad, I've gotta get Amy and tell her_, Sonic thought.

Sonic ran over to where Amy was.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Did you find Tails?" Amy asked.

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and he took her out of the Cratz garden entrance and back into the Quartz garden.

"Sonic, what…" Amy started.

"Amy, I've found Tails, but…" Sonic started.

"But, what?" Amy asked, holding Sonic's hand.

Sonic didn't feel right telling anybody this. He didn't even feel comfortable with Amy holding his hand.

"Sonic, you can tell me anything" Amy said.

"I…I…I can't swim" Sonic said.

Sonic felt like he didn't want to be there anymore, with Amy.

"Don't worry Sonic, we can use that rope over there" Amy pointed out. Sonic turned to look at the rope Amy was pointing at.

"We can tie that rope to my leg and I could swim down and get Tails, while you hold the rope and pull us up when you feel a tug, okay" Amy explained.

Sonic nodded, then grabbed Amy's hand and the rope, then ran into the Cratz garden and stopped just beside the lake. Amy tied the rope around her leg and dived into the lake. Sonic held the rope very tightly, so it won't slip through his fingers. Amy swam near the bottom of the lake and saw Tails, right at the bottom.

_Tails,_ Amy thought.

Amy swam lower and lower and saw that Tails had a ball-chain around his left leg.

_Oh no, how will I get that thing off Tails' leg,_ Amy thought.

Amy didn't realize, but some Cratz were coming up behind her. Amy heard a swish behind her, but when she turned around it was too late. The Cratz grabbed her and put a ball-chain on her right leg.

_This doesn't look good, _Amy thought.

On the surface, Sonic was napping when the rope was being pulled. Sonic woke up and grabbed the rope. He started pulling, but there were too many Cratz pulling at the other end. One Cratz had an idea to cut the rope and he did. The pull force was so strong Sonic got flung back.

"Whoa" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic sat up and started pulling the rope in. The end of the rope reached Sonic and there was no Amy at the end.

_Oh no, they got Amy too, _Sonic thought.

Sonic ran back to the Quartz garden.

_Maybe I can ask the Quartz for help,_ Sonic thought.

"Um…excuse me, Quartz" Sonic asked, politely.

The group of Quartz looked at Sonic.

"Er…my friends are at the bottom of Cratz lake and I can't swim, so I was wondering if you could help me" Sonic asked the Quartz.

The Quartz talked for a little while, then nodded at Sonic.

"Great" Sonic cried.

At the bottom of Cratz lake, Amy was sitting beside Tails. Still holding her breath. Tails was out cold. The Cratz were talking to each other, talking about what they were going to do with Amy and Tails.

_I wonder what they're going to do to us, oh Sonic, I wish you could swim,_ Amy thought.

The Cratz, then turned and looked in the direction a bright white bubble was coming from. It was coming in fast.

_Huh,_ Amy thought.

The bubble hit the Cratz out of the way and in the bubble was Sonic.

_Sonic, _Amy thought.

Sonic stopped in front of Tails and Amy. Two Quartz came out and one made Tails' ball-chain disappear, while the other one made Amy's ball-chain disappear. They also made a bubble around Tails and Amy, just like Sonic's.

"Sonic, come on, let's go" Amy cried.

"I'll be at Quartz garden soon, I'm just gonna teach these Cratz a lesson" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy and Tails' bubbles floated to the surface and back to Quartz garden.

"Bring it on, Cratz" Sonic cried.

Sonic's bubble floated to the surface and started floating to Quartz garden.

"Hey, what's going on? What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked, confused.

The bubble floated over to Amy and Tails.

"Huh, what's going on?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic's bubble then landed beside Amy, and popped once it hit the ground.

"Sonic, we were too late" Amy told Sonic.

Amy started crying.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic looked down at the lifeless Tails. Sonic fell to his knees.

"He…he was my best friend" Sonic cried.

Sonic didn't want to cry in front of Amy, so he tried to keep it inside himself.

A Quartz saw what was happening and turned itself into dust. It then went through Tails' nose and down his throat to his lungs. It sucked in all the water that Tails inhaled, while down in the lake. Then it went out through his nose again and burped the water out of it's mouth. It then sucked some air into it's mouth, then went back into Tails' lungs and gave him the air. Seconds later Tails' eyes opened.

"Tails" Amy exclaimed.

Amy wiped some tears away.

"You're alive" Sonic cried.

"(Cough, cough) what do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Quar, quar, quar, quar, quar" The Quartz leader said.

"The lake is poisoned" Amy exclaimed.

"By the Cratz" Sonic exclaimed.

The Quartz nodded. Then surrounded Sonic, Amy and Tails, They, spun around and around them. A bright white light then surrounded them. Then, they arrived in a dark cave and the Quartz were gone.


	4. We Found Knuckles

Chapter 4

We Found Knuckles

"Where are we now?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like a cave" Tails said.

"Tails?" A familiar voice, caught Tails' ears.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked, surprised.

"Tails" Cosmo cried.

Tails couldn't stand it anymore, he spun his twin tails around and flew in the direction Cosmo's voice was coming from.

"Tails, wait for us!" Amy yelled.

"I thought we were supposed to be looking for Knuckles" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails stopped in front of a mirror with Cosmo's reflection in it.

"Cosmo, she's inside this mirror" Tails explained.

Tails put his hand on the mirror, Cosmo did the same.

"Tails, I miss you" Cosmo said, quietly.

"I miss you too, Cosmo" Tails exclaimed, taking his hand away from the mirror.

Tails started crying, remembering how Cosmo died.

"It's okay, Tails" Amy said, patting Tails shoulder.

"Hmm, I think I've got an idea of what this mirror does, Amy go in front of it" Sonic exclaimed.

"Okay" Amy said.

Amy walked in front of the mirror, Tails walked out of the way.

Once Amy stepped in front of the mirror, Sonic appeared in the mirror and smiled at Amy, with roses in his hands for her.

"Haahhn!" Amy screamed.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Ah! Nothing, Sonic" Amy exclaimed, moving out of the way.

Sonic stepped in front of the mirror and Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Knuckles, Cosmo, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, and even Rouge appeared in it.

"Hey, there's Tails, me, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Knuckles, Cosmo…" Amy started.

"…Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow and Rouge" Tails finished.

"I know what this does now" Tails exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic and Amy asked.

"It shows who you care about most" Tails answered.

"And look who showed up when you figured that out" Sonic cried, pointing at the mirror.

Knuckles appeared in the mirror, banging on the glass.

"Get me out of here!" Knuckles shouted.

"Okay, Knuckles. Hahh!" Amy shouted.

Amy got out her hammer and was about to hit the glass.

"Amy, stop!" Tails cried, stepping in front of the mirror.

"What's wrong? Knuckles said to get him out" Amy asked, confused.

"Sonic, go get the Quartz and ask for their help, while me and Amy watch Knuckles" Tails explained his plan.

Sonic nodded, then ran in the direction they came from.

When Sonic arrived back in the Quartz garden, he asked the Quartz for help, again.

"So, do you want to help us again?" Sonic asked.

The Quartz nodded. Sonic ran back into the cave with the Quartz just on his tail.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you guys are nearly as fast as me" Sonic exclaimed, impressed.

When Sonic and the Quartz arrived back at the mirror, The Quartz had won the race against Sonic.

"I can't believe I lost, I'm very impressed" Sonic cried, even more impressed.

All the Quartz that followed Sonic cheered. They then saw Knuckles inside the mirror. All of the Quartz went into the mirror and tried to pull Knuckles out. But it didn't work. They used all they're power and pulled Knuckles out. But when Knuckles came through he wasn't moving.

"Why isn't Knuckles moving, Tails?" Amy asked.

Tails went over to Knuckles and felt his pulse.

"He's got no pulse, he's…gone" Tails answered.

Sonic and Amy gasped.


	5. A Grieving Moment, NOT!

Chapter 5

A Grieving Moment, NOT!

Sonic, Amy and Tails all closed their eyes. But it didn't last long. They all heard a grunt coming from Knuckles.

"Err, Thanks, you guys" Knuckles said.

"What's wrong, Knuckles" Tails asked.

"We have to get out of here" Knuckles cried.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because, when nightfall comes the Cratz can go into all 4 gardens, during daytime the Quartz can go into all 4 gardens to fix the damage the Cratz did" Knuckles explained.

"That explains why the Quartz could help me rescue Amy and Tails from the Cratz garden" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wow, Knuckles you know more about this stuff than me" Tails said.

"That's because he's been guiding this stupid rock for years" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's not a stupid rock, okay!" Knuckles shouted, annoyed.

"Just saying" Sonic said.

"Well, we'd better get outta here before…huh" Tails exclaimed, surprised.

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"The teleporting watch that was on my wrist, it's gone" Tails cried.

"You can't bring any mechanical devices into the Master Emerald" Knuckles explained.

"We haven't got much time before the sun goes down" Amy cried.

The Quartz realized what Amy meant and surrounded Knuckles, Amy, Tails and Sonic. Another bright white light appeared around them. But the sun had already gone down and they didn't realize a Cratz had grabbed onto Knuckles' arm.

When they were finally back in the real world, the Quartz disappeared back into the Master Emerald.

"We're back" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, we did it" Amy and Tails cried.

"Knuckles, what's that on you're arm?" Cream asked.

Knuckles looked down at his arm. And didn't like what he saw.

"Ahh, get off of me, get off of me" Knuckles cried.

Knuckles was shaking his arm to get the Cratz off his arm, but it didn't move it just held on tight.

"Knuckles, what are you doing? That's a Chao" Cream cried.

"No, it's not Cream, it's a Cratz" Sonic told Cream.

"What's a Cratz?" Cream asked.

"It's an adult second version of a Chao, and who knows what happens when it bites it's victims" Sonic explained.

"What! You mean it's bitten me!" Knuckles screamed.

Everyone nodded.

"AAAHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed.

End Of Part 1


	6. Knuckles' Very Bad Sickness

Chapter 6

Knuckles' Very Bad Sickness

"Knuckles, you rest now" Vanilla, Cream's mother said.

She then left Chris' room, to leave Knuckles in peace.

Downstairs was where Chris, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Cream and Cheese were.

"So, what exactly is that thing?" Chris asked Sonic, pointing at the Cratz inside the cage.

"It's a Cratz, a grown up version of a Chao" Tails explained.

"What do we do with it?" Cream asked.

"Keep it in the cage" Tails answered.

"Why? It's a Chao" Cream asked.

"Because there are two versions of a grown up Chao, one is a Quartz, which is good and the other one is a Cratz, which is evil" Amy explained.

"Okay, so we have to keep that Cratz locked up?" Chris asked.

Amy, Tails and Sonic nodded.

"So, none of us will end up like Knuckles" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Vanilla started.

"What is it, Mother?" Cream asked.

"…I have to go check on Knuckles" Vanilla finished.

(Vanilla doesn't want Knuckles to get worse so she checks on him every few minutes.)

"Great, we'll come" Amy said.

Amy, Tails and Sonic joined Vanilla in checking on Knuckles.

In Chris' room, where Knuckles lay, Knuckles was having a weird dream.

"Where am I?" Knuckles asked, himself.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" An unfamiliar voice laughed.

"Who are you? Show yourself, Coward" Knuckles yelled.

"You're the Coward" The voice said again.

Knuckles was getting impatient.

"Get out here and show yourself, so I can beat you up!" Knuckles shouted.

"You won't need to beat me up, when I start controlling your body" The voice said.

Knuckles didn't like the sound of that.

"You better start making sense, pally" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Whoever gets bitten by a Cratz, gets their soul implanted in they're mind" The voice said, evilly.

"Because a Cratz heart is so pure of evil it can turn any good person against their friends and...will" The voice said.

Knuckles now understood why the Cratz summoned him into the Master Emerald. They wanted Knuckles because they knew he was stronger than any of his other friends and he could control the Master Emerald.

But, when Knuckles woke up he wasn't himself. The voice that was talking to Knuckles was controlling him, Knuckles was still inside his body, but he couldn't control himself.

Knuckles ran to the window and jumped out, and started running towards Station Square.

When Vanilla, Amy, Tails and Sonic arrived in the room, they were too late.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"He must've jumped out the window" Amy cried, running over to the window.

"It's not like him to just rush off without telling anyone, that's the only thing I do" Sonic exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Oh, I hope he's okay, his bite had worsened once I put the cold pack on" Vanilla cried, worried.

"Don't worry Vanilla, we'll find Knuckles and bring him back, don't you worry" Sonic told Vanilla.

Sonic jumped out the window and ran off, while Tails flew after him. Amy stayed home with the others.

Amy went downstairs and turned on the television.

"This is Scarlet Garcia on channel 7 news, there is a sighting of Shadow The Hedgehog in Downtown Station Square" Scarlet Garcia said.

"Shadow?" Amy exclaimed, surprised.

"No, wait, that isn't Shadow The Hedgehog it looks more like an Echidna, with Shadow's colouring" Scarlet Garcia explained.

"An Echidna, but Knuckles is the only one" Cream said.

"And it's wrecking everything in sight" Scarlet Garcia finished.

Amy turned off the television.

"We've gotta tell Sonic and Tails about this" Amy told everyone.

"But, how?" Cream asked.

"I'll go and tell them" Amy said.

Amy ran to the front door, Mr Tanaka opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Mr Tanaka" Amy said, running off after Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails were walking through the forest. They didn't realize, they were being watched. Someone was standing on a branch in a nearby tree.

"Sonic, where should we start looking?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, Station Square, Mystic Ruins, Silver Valley, Forest Hill, so many places to start looking" Sonic answered.

Then, the person who was watching them, then jumped in front of them and stood his ground.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"Someone, who looks just like me is wrecking the city" Shadow gave them a clue.

"Who?" Tails asked.

"Why don't you find that out for yourselves" Shadow said.

"Shadow, if anything happens to Station Square, would you like to help us stop who ever is doing this?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if that means beating that person up, I'm in" Shadow answered.

"I'm coming too, I always like going on adventures like this" Tails said.

"Okay, let's take this guy down" Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadow ran to Station Square, while Tails flew.

At Downtown Station Square, a black and red echidna was destroying everything in his path.

"What in the…" Sonic exclaimed, surprised.

"Hello, Sonic" The echidna said.

Sonic was even more surprised that it knew his name. Then the echidna looked at Sonic eye to eye. Face to face.

"Knuckles" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

Knuckles smiled, then started running at Sonic with his fists ready to punch. Sonic just stood there not moving. He was so surprised, it felt like he was in a trance.


	7. A Silvery, Yet Blazing Surprise

Chapter 7

A Silvery, Yet Blazing Surprise

Before Knuckles could punch Sonic, something was stopping him from punching Sonic. Sonic snapped out of his trance and realized what would have happened if that force hadn't had stopped Knuckles.

"Silver!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic, get out of the way" Silver cried "I can't hold him much longer."

Sonic understood and ran out of the way. Silver then lifted Knuckles off the ground and threw him into the ocean.

"That should take care of him, for now" Silver said.

Silver and a purple cat jumped off the top of the building and landed beside Shadow.

"Blaze, Silver, what are you guys doing here?" Tails asked.

"We're here to help you defeat Knuckles" Blaze answered.

"Why? what's wrong with Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"We don't know yet, but we know for sure something's wrong with him" Silver answered.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Aaahhhhh!" A young girl screamed.

"That's Amy" Sonic cried, running in the direction the scream was coming from.

Shadow, Tails, Silver and Blaze followed Sonic.

When Sonic arrived at where Amy was, she was pressed up against a tree. Scared of the creature in front of her. In front of her was a Dark Gaia minion and Knuckles.

"Aaahhhh!" Amy screamed.

In Knuckles' mind, Knuckles was trying to take over, but he couldn't.

"Amy, what are going to do to her?" Knuckles yelled at the Cratz.

"You'll see" The Cratz said.

Back with Amy, Sonic and the others had just arrived to help her.

"Hang on Amy" Sonic cried.

"Sonic" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic did a homing attack at the Dark Gaia minion and once he did that, it disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Well done, Sonic…" Knuckles started, clapping his hands.

"You're now summoning Dark Gaia minions to do your dirty work now that's just low, even for you" Sonic teased.

"…Don't you know not to interrupt other people's conversations" Knuckles finished.

"Anyway, aren't you going to fight me?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles just smiled and disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Coward!" Sonic cried.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"Er…Um…" Tails was trying to find the right words, to explain this to Amy.

Then, a white light appeared out of nowhere and something appeared from the light.

"It can't be" Sonic exclaimed.


	8. Super Sonic All The Way

Chapter 8

Super Sonic All The Way

"The Chaos Emeralds, but how?" Sonic asked.

"It's all 7 of them as well" Tails realized.

"I think someone's trying to send us a message" Silver told everyone.

"Like what" Amy asked.

"Maybe we have to stop Knuckles by going Super" Silver answered.

"That was Knuckles?" Amy cried.

Everyone nodded, except Shadow who had his arms folded.

"You finally figured that out" Shadow exclaimed.

"Hmph" Amy folded her arms and pointed her nose upwards.

"So, let's try it already" Sonic cried.

Sonic started to think of the Chaos Emeralds power. Shadow and Silver did the same. They thought of the Chaos Emeralds power. The Chaos Emeralds started to lift off the ground and circle around them. It circled around them, until a blinding light came from the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the three hedgehogs. Once the light disappeared Sonic, Shadow and Silver were in their Super forms.

"Now, we've just got to figure out where Knuckles went" Shadow told the two.

"I think I know, follow me" Sonic said.

The three hedgehogs flew towards Angel Island.

Along the way Sonic, Shadow and Silver were talking. Well, mostly Sonic and Silver.

"The Cratz probably wanted to bite Knuckles, because he can control the Master Emerald. And if the Cratz get to control the Master Emerald, he might make his Cratz friends be able to come out of the Master Emerald and bite everyone else in Station Square" Sonic told Shadow and Silver what he thought the Cratz plan was.

"Wow, what a boring plan" Shadow complained.

Sonic frowned at the remark.

At Angel Island, as Sonic predicted Knuckles was in fact there. But so were the Chaotix and Vanilla.

"The Chaotix, what are they doing here?" Sonic asked himself.

"You done thinking, blue, let's kick some echidna skin" Shadow exclaimed, flying down to the ground to land. Silver did the same. Sonic soon followed.

Vector, Espio and Charmy were hiding behind some trees. Vanilla was standing in front of the Master Emerald. She didn't realize Knuckles was coming up the steps behind her.

"I wonder where Knuckles is, I hope he's okay" Vanilla said.

"Vector, What are we gonna do?" Charmy asked.

"That thing might attack Vanilla" Espio said.

"Remember, you guys we're detectives, not heroes" Vector told his two partners.

Knuckles was coming up behind Vanilla, ready to punch her. Vector couldn't let Vanilla just get punched with no reason, he leaned forward and Yelled.

"Vanilla, look out, behind you" Vector yelled.

Vanilla turned around and saw what Vector meant.

"Aaahhhhh!' Vanilla screamed.

Before Knuckles could punch Vanilla, Sonic flew past and grabbed her.

"Sonic, thank you" Vanilla thanked.

"Stay here, where it's safe we'll handle Knuckle-head" Sonic told Vanilla.

Sonic flew over to where Knuckles was. Vector, Espio and Charmy came out from behind the trees and went to where Vanilla was.

"Are you okay?" Vector asked.

"Yes, thanks to Sonic" Vanilla answered.

"We're just glad your okay" Vector told Vanilla.

"We?" Charmy asked.

"Just go with the flow" Vector told him.

"Ha, ha, ha" Charmy giggled.

Shadow and Silver were already getting ready to fight Knuckles. Sonic flew over and got ready too.

"Chaos Control" All three hedgehogs said at the same time.

A yellow light appeared around the three hedgehogs, the light got bigger and bigger and it sucked Knuckles into it. But somehow Knuckles stopped the Chaos Control. He even somehow turned Sonic, Shadow and Silver back to normal.

"What?" Sonic, Shadow and Silver asked.

"Do you honestly think going Super will stop me" Knuckles said, disappearing in a whirlwind once more.

"Not again" Silver said.

"Okay, that's it" Shadow said, "I'm outta here"

"Wait Shadow, what ever happened to "I don't give up that easy"?" Silver asked.

"Humph, see ya" Shadow said.

Sonic ran in front of Shadow to stop him from leaving.

"Just because we lost, doesn't mean we should stop trying" Sonic explained to Shadow.

"Sonic's right Shadow, If we keep trying we'll be able to stop him" Silver explained too.

"Fine, but we'll have to think of a new strategy" Shadow told them.

"Like what?" Silver and Sonic asked.

"Maybe I can help" A voice that only Sonic recognized appeared.

"It can't be" Sonic exclaimed.

A white light appeared and out of the white light an orange girl echidna appeared.

"It's been a long time Sonic" The girl said.

Sonic just smiled weakly.

_When something involves her it can't be good,_ Sonic thought.


	9. A Message From Tikal Ends In Disaster

Chapter 9

A Message From Tikal Ends In Disaster

"Tikal, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked the echidna.

"Sonic, you know her?" Silver asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she helped me defeat Perfect Chaos" Sonic answered.

Silver nodded.

"I came here to give you a hint on how to defeat Knuckles" Tikal told them.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"This same thing happened to my father and his clan, when Chaos defeated them only I was left" Tikal explained, "But you cannot kill Knuckles."

"Why not?" Shadow asked, his arms folded as usual.

"Because he is the guardian of the Master Emerald and he cannot be killed" Tikal explained some more "You only have to get rid of the Cratz haunting his mind."

"How are we gonna do that?" Sonic asked.

"That's the hint" Tikal told Sonic.

"What's the hint already?" Shadow asked, getting impatient.

"Sonic, for you to defeat the Cratz and save Knuckles you will have to turn into the…" Tikal trailed off as she disappeared.

"Tikal, Tikal wait, I'll have to turn into the what? Tikal!" Sonic cried.

Sonic didn't understand what Tikal meant by what she said. Before any of them could say anything a loud BOOM was heard coming from Station Square.

"It's coming from Station Square, let's go" Silver exclaimed.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver ran through the forest and started heading towards Station Square.

At Station Square, Knuckles was on top of a building watching the fight. GUN agents fighting against his Dark Gaia minions. Chris, Tails and Amy were scared out of their whits.

"What do we do?" Chris asked.

"Wait for help" Tails said.

Sonic appeared behind Chris, Tails and Amy. He jumped over them and spin-dashed through a minion.

"Yay, Sonic!" Chris, Tails and Amy cried.

Sonic smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"Hah, my hero" Amy exclaimed.

Chris and Tails stared at Amy. Amy noticed they were staring at her.

"I mean, our hero" Amy corrected.

Chris and Tails stopped staring at Amy and watched the battle.

Sonic was spin-dashing all over the place. He didn't notice one of the minions was colliding with eleven more. It made itself look like a mini version of Dark Gaia. It got a black Dark Gaia Force ball ready to throw at Chris, Tails and Amy. Sonic turned around and saw what it was about to do. Sonic ran as fast as he could to stop the Dark Gaia Force from hitting his friends.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Chris, Tails and Amy screamed.

The mini Dark Gaia threw the Dark Gaia Force at Chris, Tails and Amy. But just before it hit them, Sonic got in front of them and his body consumed it. Sonic felt really weak from the impact and fell to the ground.

Chris and Tails gasped.

"Sonic" Amy cried.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, finally that hedgehog is rid of" a very evil, familiar and psycho man laughed.

"Eggman" Chris cried.

"Sonic, no, wake up" Amy yelled.

Silver, Shadow and Blaze ran over to where Sonic, Chris, Tails and Amy were.

"What happened to Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"He sacrificed himself to save us" Tails answered.

Amy started to cry. Everyone became very upset. Shadow just stood beside Silver and Blaze looking down at Sonic. Sonic was on his stomach.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, now nothing will stop me from unleashing all the Cratz from the Master Emerald into the world, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Knuckles laughed.


	10. A Werehog's Revenge

Chapter 10

A Werehog's Revenge

"Nngh, Eggman" Sonic groaned.

"Huh" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was too weak from the Force hitting him.

_Sonic,_ Tikal's voice appeared in Sonic's head.

_Sonic, let the Force take over,_ Tikal told him.

_Okay, you must have a reason, _Sonic thought back.

Sonic let the darkness from the Force go through his entire body. Sonic started shaking. Amy backed away from him. Sonic started to grow. His fur grew longer and turned darker. His ears grew into a quarter moon shape. Sonic's teeth grew into fangs. Sonic's eyes stayed green, but turned red when he got too angry. Sonic's peach coloured arms, chest, muzzle and inside of his ears turned to a light blue. Sonic's hands ripped through his gloves and his fingernails grew into claws. White fluffy fur grew around his wrists. Sonic's tail grew a little and his quills got a white spot at the end. Sonic's shoes changed to cleats, the yellow clip that was on it was replaced by spikes.

Sonic got up off the ground and looked up at Eggman.

"So, you're alive again" Eggman complained.

Chris, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze and even Shadow were shocked at what they saw happen to Sonic.

"Eggman, I'm not here to fight you" Sonic said.

"Then who?" Eggman asked.

"I'm here to fight…Knuckles" Sonic answered.

Sonic's eyes changed to red for when he said Knuckles' name.

Chris, Tails and Amy's eyes widened.

"You want a fight, then bring it on" Knuckles shouted, jumping off the building.

"Okay, I will then" Sonic said.

Sonic concentrated on the Chaos Emeralds power. Shadow and Silver were holding three Chaos Emeralds each and Blaze held one. The Chaos Emeralds lifted out of their hands and floated over to Sonic. Sonic kept concentrating hard on they're power. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded Sonic. Unleashing their power into him. Making him stronger. Making him. Super Sonic The Werehog. Sonic's fur turned from dark blue to yellow and his eyes changed to red.

"Sonic" Shadow exclaimed.

"What!" Knuckles exclaimed.

When the transformation was over, Knuckles ignored the fact that Sonic was in Super form as a Werehog.

"I'm ready" Knuckles cried.

"But, are you ready for this?" Sonic asked.

Sonic sent a bolt of energy to Knuckles. Knuckles felt this and screamed in pain. While Sonic screamed in agony. Sonic sent his thoughts spirit into Knuckles' mind.

Inside Knuckles' mind, Sonic was still Super Werehog.

"Let's see, where do I attack?" Sonic asked himself.

"No one can defeat me, I am unstoppable" The Cratz exclaimed.

"Thanks for the tip" Sonic cried.

"What tip?" The Cratz asked.

"Nothing you need to know about" Sonic exclaimed.

With Sonic's improved hearing he could tell where the Cratz was, but it was still hard because of all the darkness around him.

Sonic flew over to where the voice was coming from. He saw a little Cratz in the air. Not knowing what's going on. Sonic flew up to him.

"Nighty, night" Sonic said.

Sonic put his hand up in the air. Sonic was then charging his hand full of Chaos energy. Sonic then brought his hand down and scratched the Cratz.

"Noooo!" The Cratz screamed.

The Chaos energy was so powerful it completely got rid of the Cratz from Knuckles' mind.

"My work here…is done" Sonic said, turning back to normal.

Sonic started falling to the ground from the impact he put on the Cratz. Knuckles returned back to his red echidna self, while returned back into the blue hedgehog everyone knows and loves. Knuckles snapped out of his illusion and saw the falling Sonic. He flew down and caught him.

"Gotcha" Knuckles cried.

_Well done Sonic, you have saved Knuckles and rescued the city, you don't need me anymore, for now, _Tikal thought aloud, so everyone could hear.

"Tikal, thanks for everything" Sonic said.


	11. Everything's Safe Once Again, Or Is It?

Chapter 11

Everything's Safe Once Again, Or Is It?

Sonic woke up in Chris' house. On the couch.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"You're back at my place" Chris answered.

"You used up nearly all you're strength to take down that Cratz" Tails told Sonic.

"Wow, no wonder I have a headache" Sonic cried.

"It's good to see you're awake" A familiar voice, caught Sonic's ear.

"Knuckles" Sonic cried.

"Er…thanks for…Um…saving me" Knuckles thanked.

"Whoa, that must've taken guts" Sonic teased.

Knuckles snorted.

"Good to have you back, Knuckle-head" Sonic teased, again.

"Okay, once is fine, but twice just gets annoying" Knuckles confessed.

Chris turned on the television and a picture of Sonic turning into the werehog appeared.

"This Scarlet Garcia here, yesterday afternoon Sonic The Hedgehog underwent a weird transformation, no one in Station Square has seen before" Scarlet Garcia introduced, "But after that transformation he saved us all from the enraged echidna we all know as Knuckles."

"Humph, I may have been under control, but I was never enraged" Knuckles corrected.

"Wait, what's that?" Sonic said, pointing to television screen.

"Eggman" Knuckles answered.

"If Eggman's up to something, I'll stop him" Sonic said, running off to where Eggman was.

(Sonic's memory of Eggman being at Station Square was removed after defeating the Cratz, that's why he doesn't remember it. In case you were confused.)

"Good to see everything's back to normal" Tails said.

Chris nodded, as they continued to watch the television.

Sonic on the other hand was on his way. On his way to another adventure.

The End


End file.
